unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChrisCrafted/Gun Features and Tweaks
So, I Was Thinking, I thought of some interesting tweaks that would be neat to exist on some of the guns/attachments. Attachment Tweaks It would be interesting if attachments could wear out over time when being used on a gun, so that they would take not exactly when fired, but when certain actions are performed. Grips Bipod Specific The bipod would only deteriorate when prone, and take no damage otherwise, the lower the durability gets, the higher the chance of the bipod having a pause in usefulness (you are firing, then one shot suddenly has more recoil then the rest, etc.) This would be called a "malfunction" Vertical Grip Specific The grip would deteriorate upon firing, but it would be dependent apon how much recoil is being applied and what type, for example, if it were attached to a zubeknakov, is would take more damage, because an innappropriate recoil is being applied to the attachment (more horizontal less vertical.) The lower the durability, the more likely you are to "loose your grip" and have a significant recoil increase that lasts one or two shots. Horizontal Grip Specific The horizontal grip would work very similarly to the vertical grip, but in an opposite manner, so vertical recoil would cause more damage. Tactical Attachments Laser/Flashlight The tactical laser and flashlight would both deteriorate the longer they are turned on, the lower the "battery" the dimmer and/or more inaccurate the light/beam will be. Sights Sights would deteriorate much slower than any other attachment type, and would only start to noticably malfunction after several hundred shots (on an assault weapon) or after 50 to 60 shots on a heavier (I mean this lightly) weapon such as a shotgun or (sniper)rifle or LMG, so that they would start to blur and get slightly less accurate, in addition, scopes could blur on occasion, and need to be recalibrated with a key/tool or through the crafting interface. Barrel Attachments Barrel attachments would deteriorate through firing of the gun, the less durability they have, the less of an effect they make. Misc/Universal Universal Malfunctions could have the possibilty of causing damage to your weapon, making you pay attention to the care and selection of your attachments. Grips/Barrel Grips and barrel attachments could take increased damage from sustained fire of a weapon, bringing attention to firing discipline, giving an advantage to players who fire in short, controlled bursts (just like the CS:GO instructor said) instead of players who spray and pray. "Perfect" Items Some items (such as melee, ranged and attachments) could have a rare chance of having durability higher than 100% giving them above average stats, this condition could be found very rarely on naturally spawning weapons, or uncommonly on weapons that have been taken good care of for a certain length of time. So, What do You Think? I wanted to post this because it popped into my head, but I would like to see your ideas and opinions too. It's getting late, so I need to stop writing right here. Bye. Category:Blog posts